


College access

by universe_110



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>關於那一則Chris發給Sebastian生日推的（假）背後故事～<br/>他們不屬於我，以及，這真的只是一篇單純的小黃文（咳），也就是說時間點毫無依據，都是我瞎掰的<br/>但，你無法否認Seb真的軟綿又可愛O///////O</p>
            </blockquote>





	College access

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [College Access](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165481) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



 

　　Sebastian Stan因為手機行事曆的提示醒來，他在柔軟的床鋪裡面掙扎著，因為疲倦而呻吟了一聲之後撈過手機，上頭顯示：“Chris' BD”  
　　那個名字讓Sebastian瞇起眼睛，他的嘴角不禁揚起，他翻了個身之後下床，一把將左邊的窗簾拉開讓陽光可以照進房間，接著他拖著腳步走進浴室沖澡、刷牙，爾後因為某個專屬的來電鈴聲一邊刷牙一邊走出浴室，「喂？」

　　『你醒了？』

　　「正在刷牙。」Sebastian為了證實自己的話，他把刷牙的聲音放大，下一秒因為刷毛刮到牙齦而吃痛哀嚎，「靠，我的牙齦好痛。」

　　『誰讓你刷牙那麼大力。』電話那頭的人沒心沒肺的笑聲讓Sebastian撇撇嘴，『你要過來了嗎？』

　　「不要。」他抓著電話賭氣地說，腳步又踱回浴室，把嘴巴裡太多的泡沫吐掉，Sebastian故意不理會對方開始漱口。

　　『Seb，Seb，Seb......』

　　電話那頭的男人瘋狂呼喊的聲音讓他笑出來，Sebastian一邊用手抹掉嘴巴上的水，一邊重新與對方對談，「做什麼啦？」

　　『過來一起吃早餐！』那人佯裝嚴肅的語氣讓Sebastian噗嗤地笑出來，『別笑了，Seb，快點，給你十分鐘。』

　　「當我短跑選手嗎？我還沒穿衣服。」

　　『噢——你又裸睡了對嗎？』

　　「我都會穿內褲。」Sebastian把手機開了擴音之後扔進床鋪裡，「你知道的，我會穿內褲。」

　　『那東西根本礙事。』

　　「那是你覺得。」頂著深棕色頭髮的男人對著他的手機搖搖頭，他給自己套上T恤跟牛仔褲之後，又抓著手機走進浴室，「我不太想要整理頭髮，Chris，你不會介意我太過輕便吧？」

　　『什麼？我以為你會裸體過來！』

　　「神經病。」Sebastian咯咯笑著，他聽著從手機喇叭傳出來有點破破的笑聲心情比剛剛更好了，「但我不能久待，我還有工作。」

　　『你在掃我的興嗎？在我生日的時候？』

　　「對對對，也不想想我為了你多早起來。」Sebastian抓了墨鏡跟帽子，鑰匙塞進口袋裡之後，一邊穿鞋一邊對電話說，「準備出門啦。」

　　『給你五分鐘。』

　　「你太刻薄了，大壽星。」

 

　　Sebastian用走的，他故意拖點時間但沒告訴Chris Evans——是，當然了，對方當然是人氣超高的Chris Evans，今天是Chris的生日，但他下午還有一個雜誌採訪，所以只好在那之前到Chris家幫對方慶祝一下生日——雖然這也不是必要，但身為男朋友、在特殊節日不做點什麼也未免太混蛋了，他可不是這麼混蛋的人。

　　對於“男朋友”這個身份，Sebastian把他當作一個甜蜜的小秘密，從前他可是演過同志卻掰不彎的直男，誰知道Chris用他那健美的肌肉一下子就把他掰彎了——好吧，這不好笑，Sebastian一邊走一邊想著Chris第一次親上來的畫面，那天晚上他們都喝了一點酒，就在某間飯店、Chris的房間裡；Chris上一秒還在為他們低級的笑話大笑並偷襲他的胸肌，下一秒就欺上來把他壓進沙發裡，然後他聽到Chris帶著笑意對他說“當我的男朋友吧”——沒錯，不是疑問句，沒給人任何一點拒絕的餘地，如此天理不容、毫無邏輯的事情也只有Chris做得出來。  
　　接著他答應他了。被酒精沖昏頭的Sebastian根本不知道自己為什麼要答應，也許是因為Chris那雙沒有被燈光折射的深藍雙眼就像是蠱惑——不，更像命令，它們命令他答應，所以他點頭了，然後Chris就滿意地親上來。  
　　他原以為隔天早上兩人酒醒之後，一切又會恢復正常，但是沒有——那天，他永遠記得，天氣晴朗，陽光穿透窗簾中間的縫隙照射進來，他們還在Chris房間，Chris一邊握著他那正在晨勃的小兄弟，一邊親著他的嘴；也許你無法想像，他們都沒刷牙，整個口腔因為一夜的睡眠而黏膩，還混雜其他詭異又恐怖的味道，但他們卻像兩個情竇初開的小伙子，從一開始的淺吻，隨著Chris捋動的動作變得急切，Sebastian在高潮之前翻身壓到Chris身上，他咬著那人的嘴唇還不小心吃到一點男人留得太濃密的鬍子，Sebastian記得他那時對著Chris說：「別以為我會輸給你。」  
　　接著Sebastian在完全沒有經過思考的情況下拉下Chris的褲子，用他那剛剛跟Chris交換過唾液的嘴服侍Chris同樣精神飽滿的小兄弟——所以，他們在宣傳期時聽到Chelsea說他們隨時可以清空現場讓他幫Chris口活的時候，他還真的嚇了一跳，Chris瞇起的雙眼告訴他他們想到了同一件事情，Sebastian為這個感到有點甜蜜。

　　誰不會呢？為這種只跟某個人一起擁有的小秘密感到幸福，這是很正常的事情，尤其對象還是Chris——Sebastian愛慘了對方按著他的後腦，粗喘著逼他吞得更深的聲音，他光是聽Chris在這個時候喊他的聲音都能射精——他可是完全在毫無預警的狀況下就跳進Chris挖出的大坑洞，如果他是一隻好奇的獅子的話，那Chris絕對就是心計頗深又經驗豐富的獵人。

 

　　在下一個拐彎時，Sebastian臨時起意給Chris買了一束鮮花，礙於他親自捧去太顯眼，所以他讓花店的男孩即刻送到Chris家，然後在路上買了兩杯咖啡、三明治及點心，在他慢吞吞抵達Chris住處，準備上樓的同時，手機鈴聲響起，雙手都沒空接聽的Sebastian就這樣讓它響著，直到他站在Chris家門口，用抓著紙袋的手指按下門鈴之後，電話聲才停止。

　　「你到底跑去哪——你沒開車？」Chris在打開門之後上下打量了下Sebastian的裝扮，挑眉問道。

　　「沒，我用走的過來。」側身擠進Chris跟牆壁之間的空間，Sebastian熟門熟路地走進室內，並把手上的東西放到桌上，「哇，好棒喔，誰送你花啊？」

　　「我也不知道，也許是Ariel*，你覺得呢？」

　　Sebastian翻了個白眼，「她只會送你一堆海鮮吧？」

　　 Chris的笑聲代表他非常滿意這個回應，他湊上前，用食指勾下掛在Sebastian鼻梁上的墨鏡，然後用笑彎了的眼看著Sebastian還有點睡意的眸，「真想看到你自己捧著花過來。」

　　「然後還灑著花瓣大喊“今天是Chris Evans生日”嗎？」這個畫面讓他們兩個都咯咯傻笑。

　　Chris幫Sebastian把墨鏡摘下之後放好，然後打開那些紙袋，「我有準備早餐欸！你還買？」

　　「沒關係吧，可以當成午餐啊。」Sebastian打了個呵欠，「你知道我只睡幾個小時嗎？我只睡了三個小時。」

　　「天啊，你真的很愛我。」Chris誇張地說，他的鬍子跟著他的嘴型扭動成可愛的弧度，Sebastian盯著他的臉憨笑，Chris拉著他的手進廚房，然後伸手一揮展示自己剛剛完成的作品，「鬆餅加炒蛋，還有可愛的冬兵小旗子。」

　　「你做的？」Sebastian睜大雙眼，他拿起插在鬆餅上的牙籤，上頭的紅星圖案捕捉他的目光，「天啊，你到底有多愛Bucky？」

　　「錯。」Chris搖搖指頭，「我更愛你。」

　　還能有比這個更傻的畫面嗎？Sebastian心想，他的嘴角還噙著笑意，但挑眉不多做表示，因為這實在是太——讓人害羞了，比起對影迷們告白、擁抱激動的女粉絲、給那些女孩們一個小親吻，直接面對Chris的直球攻勢總是讓他無法適應，Sebastian直接轉移話題，「你怎麼不弄個蠟燭？直接用這個當生日蛋糕？」

　　「這麼沒誠意？」Chris挑眉，語尾上揚反問。

　　「我可是給你帶了一束花來。」用叉子戳戳盤子裡的蛋，Sebastian挖了一口送進嘴裡，「還帶了咖啡跟三明治還有點心。」

　　然後他們展開了一場激烈的廝殺戰，在一來一往誰比較愛誰的戰爭中，Chris暫時領先，「我今天是壽星，但我幫你做了早餐，還給你弄個Bucky的旗子。」

　　「說得我好像是個混蛋一樣。」

　　「就看你接下來怎麼彌補囉。」

　　Chris過份期待的語氣讓Sebastian停下食用鬆餅的動作，「先講好，下午的雜誌訪問沒辦法取消，那還要拍照——」

　　「我知道、我知道啦！」

 

　　飯後他們窩在客廳，Chris的客廳很大，這方便他隨時興起就可以做運動——正常的那種運動。Sebastian癱在沙發裡看著Chris像是在玩弄遙控器一樣地選著頻道，睡眠不足加上血液離開腦部讓他有點昏昏沈沈，Chris突然大叫讓他清醒了三秒，「怎麼了？」

　　「正在播The First Avenger耶！」

　　Sebastian直接翻了一個白眼，「認真的？你還想再看？」

　　「你在第一集的時候真的很可愛嘛！」Chris笑瞇瞇表示，「我現在都還能想起你當時在片場戰戰兢兢的樣子。」

　　這是一個很微妙的體驗，就是你坐在男朋友家，然後跟他一起看兩人合演的電影，還要聽他對你當時的評價，Sebastian又開始有點侷促，「我——拜託，請說我認真專業。」

　　「是，你當然是。」Chris伸手摸上他的頭，五指梳進沒有上髮膠的柔軟髮絲裡，「你想睡了嗎？」

　　「有點。」

　　「那要不要睡地板？」

　　Sebastian看著Chris用誠摯的眼神對他說這句話時，忍不住皺眉，「這到底是什麼邏輯？」

　　「我只是突然想到——」盯著對方的眼睛，Chris想了一下才繼續說，「我們在拍第三集時，你躺在地上，對，就是你被Tony打倒的那一段——我從那時開始就一直很想嘗試做一件事。」

　　用懷疑的眼神看著Chris，Sebastian還是妥協了——他要怎麼拒絕這個男人？

　　「說吧，你想嘗試什麼？」

　　接著，Sebastian就被放倒在地上，Chris整個人罩住他，沒錯，就像是每次他們 _準備做愛_ 那樣，然後Chris突然往下，Sebastian以為他要親上來之前，Chris又再度撐起身體，「認真的？你想要這樣伏地挺身？」

　　Chris看著身下的人笑到臉頰通紅的樣子，忍不住壓低身體在那人露出來的門牙上親了一口，「真的，我一直在想如果是這種狀況的話，我可能會突破我的最高紀錄。」

　　「老天，Chris，我很想幫你，但是這太癢了，你得先把你的鬍子刮掉，我認真的。」

　　「別再亂動了，Seb。」Chris佯裝嚴肅的語氣成功讓身下使勁抖著的人停止發笑，「很好，我要繼續了。」

　　「我的天，你該不會真的想——」Sebastian還沒來得及說完，他的手機就響了，Chris故意放鬆身體整個人壓在他身上，Sebastian拍著放在臉頰旁邊的手臂，「走開啦，我要去接電話！」

　　Chris最後還是很好心地把Sebastian放開了，他雙手撐在身後，看著他的男人撈起丟在沙發裡的手機的樣子，他聽著內容猜測對方應該是下午才會跟Sebastian見面的雜誌編輯，對方似乎是打來通知要改期的——正在回答對方問題的男人注意到他的視線，於是隨手找了紙跟筆，在上頭寫了幾個字之後遞給Chris。

　　“拍攝改期，今天直接電話訪問”

　　Chris看到這串字之後心情大好，他湊到Sebastian旁邊，耳朵貼在對方的手機上，試圖想要聽見對方詢問的問題。

　　『......關於你選角的問題，感覺你一直在嘗試各種不同個性的角色呢。』

　　「噢，當然，多方面的嘗試......」Sebastian面對臨時的電話訪談，還在努力絞盡腦汁想著該怎麼應答，一旁的Chris就遞來一張紙條，上頭寫著：“因為我男友喜歡看我演出各種角色，喔，我忘了說嗎？我男友就是Chris Evans”，這串文字讓Sebastian差點笑出來，他一邊跟對方道歉一邊重新整理思緒，身旁被忽略的人使勁拍著他的手臂，示意他照著紙條上的字句回答。

　　『這次的Civil War有哪個部分對你來說是最難的嗎？ 』

　　Chris一聽就露出靈光乍現的表情，他用力拍拍Sebastian，在對方疑惑看向他時，用力指著自己，這讓對方更加疑惑，Chris才興沖沖地完成另外一張紙條：“要跟Chris對戲很困難，因為我們總是在下戲後馬上來一砲”。

　　Sebastian幾乎是在看完的第一秒就拍掉紙條，他再度因為這個打擾而中斷訪問，他氣呼呼地轉身背對Chris、努力回答編輯的問題，誰知Chris一點也不懂什麼叫做克制，還繼續偷聽編輯的問題，繼續寫著一些根本無法使用的回答。

　　好不容易結束臨時出現的訪談，Sebastian掛完電話是半個小時之後的事情，他隨手把手機丟到沙發旁的小桌上之後撲向Chris，「你真的很煩！是有多想被知道你就在旁邊？」

　　「嘿，也不想想我剛剛幫你完成了口試！」Chris一臉無辜，好像他剛剛真的幫了不少忙一樣，「有些問題你真的不用那麼認真想啊！」

　　「你根本是幫倒忙，如果我真的在口試，肯定會被你害死。」Sebastian咬著Chris摸上他嘴唇的手指，然後用舌頭舔了舔，他衝著身下的男人眨眨眼，「好啦，你偷偷許的生日願望實現了，我接下來都有空喔。」 

　　「真是太讓我驚喜了。」直接把手指伸進Sebastian的嘴裡，Chris用指腹按著那想要捲他手指的舌頭，「安分一點，Sebby，對於讓你有辦法畢業的人，你該滿懷感激一點。」

　　對於還沈浸在自己腦補出的劇本裡的Chris，Sebastian沒好氣地翻了白眼，他拉出Chris讓他不是很舒服的手指，用有點浮誇的語氣說：「真是太感謝你了，Chris，讓我以身相許吧。」

　　「就是在等你這句話，甜心。」躺在沙發裡的男人笑得很開心，Chris眨眨眼，雙手繞到Sebastian的臀部上捏了捏，之後往上撩起那件他衣櫃裡也有的T恤，Chris同時抬起身親吻著Sebastian的脖子，他的嘴貼在對方的肌膚上喃喃表示：「拍攝取消的意思就是，我可以 _為所欲為_ 囉？」

　　「當然不是，親愛的，你不可以留——媽的，你有在聽我說話嗎？」Sebastian掙脫Chris的懷抱坐起身，他揉揉剛剛被咬的鎖骨，「我明天要補拍照！」

　　「用點粉底，或是粉底液。」Chris這次沒有再繼續開玩笑，他伸手拉扯Sebastian的衣服，讓對方逼不得已倒在他身上，Chris張口咬了下那人的下唇，「機靈點，Seb。」

　　Sebastian沒繼續唱反調，為了不讓Chris繼續在不該留痕跡的地方作亂，他乾脆自己脫掉衣服，這舉動讓躺在沙發裡的人吹了個口哨，Sebastian哼哼兩聲之後趴上去，用鼻子蹭著對方的，瞇起眼，視線聚焦在男人的眉心上，「許願吧，壽星，你剛剛還沒許願。」

　　「噢，Seb......你真懂我的喜好。」讚美的同時，Chris的手在Sebastian結實的腰上來回摸著，那處的皮膚細嫩，這讓他愛不釋手，Chris抬起下巴親著Sebastian的嘴，「第一個願望，我希望好好吃掉我的小蛋糕。」

　　「你說我嗎？」Sebastian咯咯笑著，他張開雙腿夾住Chris的腰。

　　「是啊。」慵懶地回應，Chris的手在Sebastian觸感良好的背上來回撫摸著，他低聲繼續說道：「還能有人比你更美味嗎？」

　　Sebastian顯然對這個甜言蜜語很滿意，他的臉因為這樣紅了，有點長的瀏海因為他撐起身體而掉下幾綹，他伸手將它們紮到耳後，接著用漂亮水潤的灰綠色雙眼盯著Chris，他學Chris壓低聲音問道：「第二個願望？」

　　「Hmmm......」雙手因為Sebastian的動作往下摸到結實的屁股，Chris感覺不是很喜歡牛仔褲的觸覺，他佯裝深思的樣子，「在地板上來一發怎麼樣？」

　　這個回答讓Sebastian大聲笑出來，他還來不及吐糟詢問Chris到底有多愛躺在地板上，就被躺在沙發上的男人拉下，Chris堵住他的嘴之後拍拍他的屁股，在接吻中艱難地指示，「下去，Sebby，我想在地板上操你。」

　　「這算一個願望？」如願起身躺在地板上的Sebastian一臉難以置信地問。

 　　「不要催我，甜心。」一邊跨坐在Sebastian身上，Chris一邊脫下自己身上的衣料，他回頭幫對方把纏人的牛仔褲脫下並扔到一旁之後，趴回Sebastian身上，「讓我想想該用什麼方式好好吃你。」

　　「這是畢業前的最後功課嗎？」

　　「問這種問題不怕被當嗎？」Chris噴出笑意，他低頭親咬Sebastian的脖子、鎖骨，用極輕的力道在那些不被布料遮蓋的地方留下一些漣漪，接著在相較之下白嫩的部分留下一個個深紅色的印子，Chris特別喜歡在Sebastian的胸口上留下斑斑印記，然後欣賞那些還沒被處理掉的些許毛髮被自己弄濕的樣子，Chris會用手指去來回梳弄含水的胸毛，而Sebastian會為這個感到不自在，在對方想要拍開他的手之前，Chris舉起食指放在兩人之間當作阻止，「嘿，別亂動，我每一秒都在打分數。」

　　Sebastian翻了白眼，「我現在是蛋糕作品？」

 　　「對，當然。」Chris笑著繼續往下，他輕輕握住垂在Sebastian腿間的性器，舌頭直接舔上馬眼，Sebastian沒料到這個，他整個人抖動一下，馬上低頭瞪向Chris，後者笑著摸摸他的腿根當作安撫，「只是個惡作劇，別緊張。」

　　Chris對他這麼做 _很多次_ 了，這幾乎要成為他們性事中的必備環節——Sebastian不用一下就呼吸急促、雙腿曲起，他的身體下意識想要夾緊雙腿逃離那些過頭了的刺激，但Chris總會在自己被Sebastian的腿夾上之前伸手輕輕按住他的腿根，然後安撫似地來回摩挲，這時候他都會緩緩吐出Sebastian的陰莖，Chris會故意放開得很突然，然後看著已經完全充血的性器“啪”的一聲直接貼上結實的小腹，那有點痛，Sebastian總會因為這樣倒抽一口氣，Chris選在他還來不及反應過來的情況下，往下舔著垂在腿間的囊袋。

　　在Chris舔上會陰的時候，Sebastian發出了綿長的呻吟，他的雙手正按著自己的腿維持張開，乖巧的樣子讓Chris非常滿意，他托起Sebastian的下半身，用鼻尖蹭蹭被自己舔得濕潤的地方；Sebastian自動自發把腿放到Chris的肩上，他的身體已經開始期待接下來Chris可能會做的事了——他皺眉看著上方的人在自己的私處蹭著，有時候用鼻子，有時候用嘴，接著男人舔上他因為興奮而下意識收縮的肛口，Sebastian哼了一聲，脖子拱起漂亮的弧度，Chris見狀手一伸，擦過已經乾了的胸部、停在Sebastian的乳頭上。

　　Sebastian的姿勢讓自己不太好受，下半身懸空凸顯了Chris在他身下的刺激，他還在這一切的撩撥中載浮載沉，Chris的舌頭突然探進肉穴裡——Sebastian的身體彈了一下，他慶幸他早上洗澡時有順便清洗，這至少不會讓兩人太過尷尬——他的手指因為興奮在自己大腿上留下幾道紅印；Chris緩緩退出，接著故意用鬍子去搔癢那處的嫩肉，沒經歷過這種刺激的Sebastian啊的一聲叫出來，他握上Chris還放在自己胸上的手，沿著手背反手覆上，他拉過Chris的手，將對方的手指放進自己嘴裡；男人沒阻止他，Chris放下Sebastian的腿起身，居高臨下地看著他的 _生日蛋糕_ 用著迷的眼神盯著他、舌頭討好地捲著他的手指，Chris藍綠色的眼睛變得深沉，他慢慢地抽出自己的手指（Sebastian還故意輕咬他的手不讓他離開），然後伸手到腿間按壓剛剛用舌頭玩弄過的環狀肌肉，Chris盯著獵物般注視著躺在地上不斷喘氣、迷茫瞇眼的Sebastian——他突然想起他們第一次做 _這件事_ 時的情況——Sebastian總是任人宰割的樣子太棒，這完全滿足Chris的控制慾，他愛死Sebastian順從的樣子，這讓他更想欺負他。

　　「我可以把你弄哭嗎？」Chris連自己都沒想到自己的聲音能這麼啞，他的食指在Sebastian的身體裡擴張，但很快就因為潤滑不足而有些難以進出，他的Sebastian還沒回答他的問題，就先因為有點不舒服的感覺而低聲抗議，Chris咒罵了聲，他留下Sebastian起身去拆了潤滑劑，然後走回Sebastian身邊，他低頭看著躺在地上回視他、並面帶微笑給自己手活的戀人，Chris也回以一個笑，他對著Sebastian搖搖頭，用氣音說著：「我決定先把你弄濕。」語畢，他像是在淋果醬一樣地將潤滑劑直接倒在Sebastian身上及胯間。

　　太過冰冷的的液體讓Sebastian驚呼，但他很快認真於沾起那些黏稠的液體往自己的胯間送，他看著Chris瞇起眼、再度整個人籠罩在他身上，Sebastian用另一隻手碰上Chris的勃起，他瞇起眼、隨著自己的每個動作低吟——Chris為此罵了髒話，他的手指在已經吞進一根手指的穴口按摩，接著緩緩貼上Sebastian的手指跟著插入對方體內，他比Sebastian還要快找到前列腺的位置，在毫無預警地壓上之後，身下的戀人發出細長的哭腔，脖子撐起的弧度讓Chris忍不住上前啃咬那為他展露的地方。

　　「不、不行，Chris，我要拍——嗯。」輕輕晃著身體想試圖躲開Chris無理的攻擊，但他還是讓對方得逞了；Sebastian抽出自己的手指，雙手抓上Chris的背，他正想示威，就因為男人突然送入的第二根手指而施力抓上Chris的背——上頭肯定留下抓痕了，Sebastian在隱忍叫聲的同時這麼想道。

　　「這下我們扯平了？」Chris無賴地笑著，他在自己咬過的地方一一親了一下，然後看著Sebastian卡在自己身體裡的手指，「看看你，Sebby，我就在你身邊，你卻這麼想要自己來嗎？」

　　「混蛋。」Sebastian惡狠狠地罵了一聲，然後抽出自己的手指，他把沾了各種液體的手指放到Chris的鬍子上，把那些毛髮當作抹布一樣，「我覺得你今天磨蹭得有點久。」

　　Chris沒有急著回話，他又進了第三指，並且看著Sebastian皺眉隱忍的樣子，那種難耐又爽快的表情勾引Chris低頭吻上為了順氣而微啟的嘴，他咬著Sebastian的嘴唇模糊地表示：「畢竟生日一年一度。」

　　「那好歹也別在地板上吃蛋糕。」Sebastian因為Chris的手指而顯得中氣不足，他一邊發出鼻音一邊完成句子，原本是一句可以挑起鬥嘴之爭的句子，卻被Sebastian變得情色無比；Chris興奮地一邊繼續幫他擴張，一邊用自己腫脹的性器蹭著Sebastian的腿根，他妄想著要把那裡蹭得紅紅的， _就憑他的陰莖_ ；他可以先把Sebastian的腿根操到破皮，然後再好好操開Sebastian的身體——Chris這麼想的同時，一面吻著Sebastian身體的嘴就忙著發出低低的嘆息，於是他又在那副美麗的身體上多留下幾個印子。

　　已經習慣手指進出的Sebastian唉叫著，他用膝蓋蹭著Chris的身體催促對方；後者從善如流地抽出手指之後，將那些黏稠的透明液體在Sebastian快乾了的身體上抹開，這讓事主忍不住抱怨，「你就這麼堅持我必須要維持 **濕潤** 狀態嗎？」

　　「當然，親愛的。」像是要印證自己的話，Chris乾脆把兩隻手都放在Sebastian身上，像是芳療師一樣的在對方的身體上滑動，這身體本來就處在敏感狀態的人忍不住扭動低哼，被碰過的每個地方都起了疙瘩，Chris欣賞戀人戰慄的樣子，最後握上被忽略已久的性器，慢慢地捋動起來，「我希望 _我的蛋糕_ 隨時保持濕潤，這有什麼問題嗎？」

 　　Sebastian聞言皺眉，他的小兄弟被對方挾持，而且Chris的力道剛好，這讓他的身體更加空虛，大腦已經被慾望箝制的Sebastian抬起他的雙腿，腳根抵在Chris的腰側摩擦，「老天，快忘記那無聊的角色扮演好嗎？快點進來，Chris，我想要。」

 　「噓，Mr. Stan，」Chris的手指按上Sebastian催促的嘴，「這樣的口試不會拿高分的，試試其他說法？」

 　　Sebastian快瘋了，他用腳踢了下Chris的肩膀，沒預料到這個的男人往後靠到沙發邊，Sebastian起身，雙腿跪在Chris的身體兩側，他一手扶著Chris的陰莖，準備要坐下之前又被阻止，Sebastian抬頭皺眉，相當不耐煩地問：「怎麼了？」

 　　Chris貼上去親親Sebastian抿起的嘴，他的語氣衝滿笑意，「甜心，我還沒戴保險套。」

 　　Sebastian針對那個稱呼及提醒翻了一個白眼，他咬上Chris的嘴唇，用黏呼呼的鼻音表示，「你不是想在蛋糕裡 _擠點奶油_ 嗎，親愛的教授？」

 　　Chris聽了之後露出受不了了的笑容——就跟聽到Sebastian在節目上說他塗了很多潤滑液是為了要 _插進去_ 時一樣——但他喜歡這個，「你總是能給我驚喜，Sebby。」

 　　「這樣就滿足了？」Sebastian勾著嘴，他握著Chris的性器磨擦自己的股縫，看著男人瞇起眼加重喘息的樣子，Sebastian非常滿意，他繼續使壞地用自己的龜頭蹭過Chris的腹肌，他看著自己把前液留在那完美的線條上的畫面，覺得下腹更加躁動，Chris這時掐住他的臀肉，猝不及防的Sebastian呻吟一聲，那個力道太火辣，他正忍不住扭腰的同時，Chris的龜頭就撐開他的身體，「唔啊——Chris Evans！你就不能先預告一下嗎！」

 　　「預告對其他考生不公平。」還在扮演莫名其妙的角色的Chris如是說，他的手指一邊掐揉Sebastian的臀肉一邊往中間的股縫前進，Chris用手掰開Sebastian的屁股，他在環狀肌上按摩著，指腹一邊擦過肛口，陰莖一邊持續進入，有些液體被推出來，Chris親吻著Sebastian因為弓起身體而送到他嘴邊的乳頭，並在Sebastian綿長的呻吟中把自己的肉器全數送入Sebastian緊緻的甬道裡。

 　　Sebastian抱著Chris的頭，他的身體往上劃了一個漂亮的"S"，伴隨著軟綿的鼻音，Chris激賞地用門牙稍稍磨了下被舌頭抵住的乳頭，Sebastian整個人抖了一下——這讓他想要加速，他的身體想起了每一次被Chris往死裡操的感覺，他想品嚐那種被慾望沖昏頭、身體被不可思議的熱度覆蓋的狀態，Sebastian舔舔嘴唇，就像是在期待等等會被從廚房端出來的美食一樣，他的手催促地磨蹭著Chris的脖子及肩膀，身體討好地往Chris的方向送，鍛鍊有成的腰力持續扭著，他根本都要把自己當作一個情趣用品在取悅Chris，而對方卻突然文風不動，這讓Sebastian開始非常焦躁，「Chris......老天，你在等什麼？」

　　聞言，Chris笑出來，他的鼻息噴灑在Sebastian的胸膛上，舌尖像根正在撫平奶油的湯匙一樣輕巧地舔著Sebastian的肌膚，他的手摸上對方的尾椎，下方不斷蠕動的結合之處讓他興奮不已，Chris在Sebastian又給他一個焦慮的催促聲之後，抓住與自己一樣結實的腰猛然挺胯——那總是軟呼呼的叫聲被自己撞得支離破碎，他微微抬頭看著緊閉著眼、微張著嘴呵氣的Sebastian，這個畫面令Chris著迷，他讚嘆道：「我在等你的表情，你不知道自己有多棒，Sebby，你那麼緊、那麼希望被我操開，這就是你的天賦。」

　　「胡、胡說八道——嗯哼。」 分出些心神吐糟的Sebastian又因為一個突襲而撐高身體，Chris很快抓著他往下，Sebastian在緊急之間只好伸手抓上Chris身後的沙發椅穩住自己的重心；而Chris似乎就是在等這個，他知道Sebastian已經找好了絕佳的位置，於是他收緊放在對方腰上雙手的力道，由下往上迅速而重地往熟悉的甬道裡抽插。

　　沒一會兒，處於被動狀態的Sebastian也抓到節奏，他的雙手掐著可憐的沙發皮，額頭時不時抵在Chris的額頭上，他配合男人上頂的速度將身體放下，這讓Chris的龜頭可以頂到很深的地方，Sebastian覺得自己的腸道都要烙上Chris陰莖的形狀了，但這瘋狂的性愛卻讓他無法止步，他閉著眼睛、喘氣粗沉，他的氣息跟Chris的交纏在一起，有的時候他會因為受不了被貫穿的感覺而激動地叫出聲，這時候Chris就會抬起下巴啣上他的嘴唇，Sebastian就在緊閉雙眼的狀態下貪婪地吻上Chris。

　　老天，老天，Chris吻起來這麼棒，他寧願勉強自己一直維持低頭的姿勢，也要好好跟Chris纏綿一場。

　　整個客廳只剩下肉體拍打的聲音，夾帶在中間的水聲已經無法讓他們感到羞恥——起初Sebastian會覺得這有點丟臉，但是現在，管他的！

　　毫無預警地，Chris突然放慢速度，他把Sebastian往下拉，讓對方 **完全** 坐在自己身上，那因為被進入太深而發出的綿延呻吟讓Chris也忍不住發出愉悅的低吟，他看著Sebastian被自己操紅的身體，伸手著迷地撫摸著；而因為不解而睜開眼的Sebastian則是有點不耐煩，他想要自己動，但是Chris牽制他的腰，於是他只好沙啞地問：「怎麼了？」

　　「什麼怎麼了？」Chris的聲音在沙啞之中還帶了很多的笑意。

　　「我是說，你為什麼要停下來？」撇撇嘴，Sebastian乾脆握上自己的性器擼動，以稍稍緩解即將到頂卻被硬生停下的快感，他難耐地呻吟了聲又繼續催促：「快點動啊？」

 　　「親愛的Seb，這太不禮貌了。」Chris說著的同時挺胯，他懷裡敏感的Sebastian因為毫無防備而尖叫，Chris看著對方原本安慰自己的手被迫再度抓上沙發椅好穩住自己的樣子，舔舔嘴唇——就像Sebastian很常做的那樣，他伸手摟住對方的腰使兩人更加貼近，Sebastian的龜頭因此這樣一直在他的腹部上蹭著，他咬著對方通紅的耳朵說道：「何不加個“請”字？」

　　聞言，差點要翻白眼的Sebastian一邊呻吟一邊用嘴唇抿住Chris的耳朵，他帶著鼻音的軟綿聲線貼在Chris耳邊放大播放，「你、嗯哼......還真的是很喜歡教授、哈，這個角色對、對吧？」

　　硬要被說完的句子在Chris耳裡是一種性感，他發出了嘆息，同時撫摸Sebastian的背，從蝴蝶骨到尾椎，然後若有似無地停在兩人連結的地方，接著再往上，這樣緩慢的來回比對他由下而上快速的頂弄，Sebastian的叫聲越來越大，Chris為那些聲音瘋狂，Sebastian是那麼美好，而他擁有他——Chris忍不住對著眼前的肩膀肉又親又咬，他一邊喊著“Sebby”一邊抱著對方持續操幹著；他們因為再次啟動的性愛而更加激動，除了難耐的喘氣跟叫喊，只有比剛剛更加失序的互相撞擊。

　　Sebastian的陰莖一直打在自己與Chris的腹部上，他被摟得更緊，腰部因為這樣而展露漂亮的弧度，Chris的大手在他的腰側撫摸著，不太常被注意到的部位在此刻敏感不已，Chris每滑過一次都能引發他的顫慄，發現這個小秘密的Chris笑著捏捏對方被撞到發紅的臀肉，他啞著聲音低聲讚美，他從不吝嗇給予Sebastian讚美，「這太可愛了，Sebby，你不可以這麼可愛。」

　　幾乎快到頂的人根本無暇接收男人的讚嘆，Sebastian揪著沙發椅、額頭抵在Chris的肩上，他的身體努力晃動著，那就像是他坐在Chris身上操著自己，Sebastian沒意識到自己的叫聲越來越大，他只注意到自己把Chris咬得更緊，突然一個天旋地轉，他被Chris推倒在地上，他被填滿已久的身體再度感到空虛，趴在地上的Sebastian轉頭，正巧看到Chris再度把陰莖插進自己的身體裡，Sebastian嚥下口水，他伸手把自己的臀部掰得更開，Chris給他一個微笑，拍拍他另一邊的臀部，「我會因為你的配合給你加分，Mr. Stan。」

 　　「我、呃——」Sebastian因為由後往前的撞擊而整個人往前，但他很快被Chris抓回去，被深入的感覺讓他忍不住弓起身體，Chris在這時摸上他凹下去的背，「我寧可要多一點的奶油，教授，我不需要加分，也許你可、嗯啊！」

　　Chris才不讓Sebastian把話說完，因為那可能會讓他心臟病發，配合他的Sebastian太 _甜美_ 了，即使是這種三流的台詞，Sebastian都可以說得如此迷人——而他也決定要給對方獎勵，Chris知道自己掐著對方的力道太大，Sebastian的腰都出現明顯的紅痕，但他沒有放鬆力道，他繼續操著對方，Chris一邊粗重喘氣一邊回應，「我正有此意，Seb，我知道你值得更好的。」

　　「例、例如？」Sebastian趴在地上，他把臉頰擱在手臂上，身後的撞動讓他整個人晃得很厲害，要不是Chris還抓著他，Sebastian覺得自己會被撞飛。

　　Chris貼到Sebastian的身上，他的胸膛貼到對方同樣高溫的背部，他們的心跳一樣快速，就跟Chris擺動的力道一樣強烈，Chris咬著眼前變成豬肝紅的耳朵，他的鬍渣蹭著Sebastian敏感的頸側，聆聽Sebastian發出的迷人呻吟，他貼著可愛的耳朵繼續說，「把你操射聽起來怎麼樣？」

　　趴在地板上的人哼哼笑了，他軟綿的聲音挑釁道：「那還差一點，教授，你可能要給我更多。」

　　「你剛剛舔嘴唇了，是不是？」

　　「對，沒錯，Chris，我剛剛想像你把我操射，我忍不住舔了嘴唇，因為我很 **期待** ——」

　　Chris的咒罵讓Sebastian呵呵地笑出來，他的身體甚至因為Chris的刺激開始分泌腸液，他的胯下到腿間都黏呼呼的，一直被刻意忽略的陰莖腫脹得有點難受；Chris開始專攻他的前列腺，堅硬的龜頭一次一次碾過，進到很深的地方之後再抽出，強烈的刺激不斷累積，Sebastian忍下想要給自己捋動的慾望，他的手指抓著地板，身體逐漸緊繃，他肯定說了什麼很下流的句子，但他根本記不得——Chris撞進他身體裡的力道每一下都像在回應他，Sebastian無法控制自己繃緊的身體，在腦袋一瞬間的空白之後，伴隨著大叫，他的精液就這麼射了出來。

　　Chris知道對方射精了，他的陰莖被夾得有點痛，但又很爽，他在Sebastian顫抖的同時握上那沒被刺激就高潮的性器，後者敏感地唉叫著他的名字，Chris很好心地幫他把剩下的精液都擼出來，接著再度握上那被自己掐出指痕的腰，在纏人的甬道中進出，沒動幾下就讓他忍不住往Sebastian的臀部搧打，「Seb，你太緊了，放鬆點。」

　　身體還在高潮餘韻中的Sebastian根本經不起這樣的欺負，他哼了兩聲整個腰就軟下來，接著他又聽到Chris罵的幾句粗話，這使他覺得胸口一陣騷動，Sebastian轉頭看向身後也快高潮的男人，他朝對方伸出手，Chris很快再度貼上他，然後他們接吻；Chris動得很快很猛，其實Sebastian被操得有點難受，但是跟Chris接吻的感覺很棒，在舒服與不舒服之間被粗魯拉扯的Sebastian催促著對方，Chris放開他的臉，抓著他的肩膀又開始用力撞了幾下，他在射精前退出一半，僅存的理智提醒他至少不要射在太深的地方。

　　他們趴在客廳的地板上（Sebastian比較像被Chris壓在地板上），Chris摟著Sebastian，他的手艱難地在對方的身體及地板之間磨蹭著，Sebastian被他弄得很癢，他想要把男人的手拉出來，後者卻不理會，甚至用長滿鬍子的下巴蹭著他的脖子，Sebastian笑著閃躲，身體扭動之後讓原本還賴在身體裡的性器滑出來，還是受不了精液從身體裡面流出來的感覺，Sebastian扭捏又虛軟地說：「以後沒有戴保險套就不要射在裡面。」

　　 壓載他身上的男人卻一點也沒有反悔之意，他甚至回道：「你剛剛說你很期待，甜心，我記得很清楚。」

　　「我只有說我期待......」話說道一半又吞回嘴裡，Sebastian瞥了一眼笑得很開心的Chris，他想到了Dodger，所以他忍不住親上去，他本來應該要給對方一個白眼才對，Sebastian發現自己再度妥協，他給自己找了個理由——因為今天Chris是壽星，他可以有很多特別的禮遇，他用自己整齊的門牙咬了下Chris的嘴唇，「你好像擠太多奶油進來了？」

　　Chris大笑出來，他的笑點又隨便被戳到，Sebastian也跟著笑出來，Chris起身把他翻面，他把Sebastian現在羞於張開的腿打開，並且欣賞著那些自己射進去的精液因為動作而緩慢流出的樣子，「老天，這真是...... **香豔刺激** 。」

　　「你該慶幸我今天沒工作，不然我一定會把你給公諸於世。」

　　「你是說公開我們的關係嗎？選在今天還是真浪漫。」Chris用手指撐開Sebastian的肛口，他看到更多精液從紅腫的軟肉中流出來，這讓他有點激動，他又學Sebastian急迫地舔舔嘴唇，「我該拍給你看嗎？Seb，這真美。」

　　「不要，我才不想看。」撇過頭的Sebastian不解為什麼這個男人可以說出這種話，但他的身體卻因為這個問句而有了反應，他發誓Chris一定目睹了他的肛門收縮的樣子，因為對方的手指又捅了進來，Sebastian咬緊下唇低吟一聲，「媽的，Chris，你要嘛就幫個忙把那些東西都清出來，要嘛就滾遠一點。」

　　「沒有第三個選項嗎？」Chris的語氣聽起來有點委屈。

　　「什、......不是吧？」Sebastian往下一瞥，他看著那個剛射完、又慢慢充血的性器正蹭著他的腿根，他忍不住用手臂遮住自己的臉，「你太誇張了，Chris Evans。」

　　「當作加分題吧，Seb。」舔舔唇，Chris再度把自己的陰莖緩緩插進去，「這對你的論文有幫助的。」

 

　　這真是——蠢斃了。Sebastian在終於被放到床上休息時捲著被子這麼想著，整張床都是Chris的味道，那個壽星正哼著歌在廚房裡不知道在忙些什麼。

　　他的身體已經被清乾淨了，但是屁股還有一種被撐開的感覺，Sebastian翻身蜷曲起身體，託健身的福，他的身體沒有太多痠痛感，倒是一直聞到Chris身上的味道讓他有點不好意思。

　　「嘿，你不睡嗎？」

　　Sebastian的視線定格在端著蛋糕走進房間的Chris身上，他看著男人坐在他旁邊，忍不住吐糟他手上的那個小蛋糕，「你確定？鮮奶油蛋糕？」

　　「當然是鮮奶油蛋糕。」Chris笑得一臉惡作劇，「這可是我們剛剛辛苦做出來的。」

　　Sebastian終於忍不住翻了一個大白眼。

 

　　後來，Sebastian去補拍雜誌照時，服裝師指著他肩膀上的紅印調侃：「真是激情？」

　　Sebastian舔舔嘴，他有點緊張，但他可是一個有專業演技的演員，所以他很快接下這個 _挑戰_ ，「是朋友家的狗，他撲到我身上咬了我一口。」

　　服裝師跟化妝師開玩笑問他到底是哪個品種的狗，以後最好不要養；Sebastian則是在休息時傳了一個短訊給Chris：『臭狗狗。』

 

　　接下來將近一個多月的時間，他們因為各自的工作而少了見面的時間，Sebastian生日前一天晚上，Chris在電話裡問他飯店跟房號，Sebastian很快阻止對方想要做的蠢事，「你不用過來，Chris，根本不需要。」

　　『你怎麼能剝奪我想幫你過生日的心意？』

　　「裝可憐也沒用，Chris。」Sebastian躺在床上，他側過臉對著開擴音的手機說，「你每次過來就直接把我弄到不能下床，這太恐怖了。」

　　『好吧。』難得沒有繼續反駁的Chris聽起來有點失望，『只好幫你記到下一次了。』

　　Sebastian聞言哭笑不得，「不用記，甜心，這種事情我們都不會忘掉。」

　　『真開心我讓你念念不忘。』

　　看著天花板的Sebastian笑了出來，他關掉擴音，把手機重新貼回耳邊，「我很想你。」

　　難得抽掉搞笑部分的Chris噴出笑意，他的嗓音在Sebastian耳邊低聲回應：『我也是，Seb，我也很想你，非常想。』

　　「我覺得我好像被你傳染了。」

　　『那很好啊，我喜歡聽你說肉麻話。』

　　「但我不喜歡說。」Sebastian軟軟地說，他有點想睡了，「這很奇怪。」

　　『一點也不，Sebby，這很正常。』

　　Chris的語氣讓Sebastian想起前些日子那場摻雜著愚蠢角色扮演的性愛，他咯咯笑著問：「所以我有及格嗎？」

　　電話那頭的Chris也反應過來了，因為他笑得很誇張，『當然，親愛的，你高分過關。』

　　後來他們不敵睡意結束通話，Sebastian沒想到的是，隔天早上他會在各方通知下看到Chris發給他的生日twitter，上頭寫著：『Happy birthday, Sebastian! I still remember that time I helped you with your _college essay_.』

　　Sebastian在看到『大學論文』幾的字時，耳根瞬間一熱，他打開與對方的對話框，並在上頭輸入：『我要轉學。』然後發送。

 

　　下一次他被Chris壓在床上質問為什麼要轉學，又是幾個月後的事了。

 

 

**-Fin.**

 

我只是想寫個小黃文，結果竟然又破了一萬字（抓頭）

CE的情話綿綿讓人很難結束，真是驚險，總之在一個月內寫完了，呼～

大家連假快樂！颱風天大家都平安！

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ariel是小美人魚，為了避免有人真的忘記（？），在這裡幫CE提醒大家一下XD


End file.
